One heart Two directions
by Aamina-Chan
Summary: She loves Prussia. Austria loves her. How will she decide?  -I suck at summaries XD-  AustriaxHunagary and PrussiaxHungary


**Hallo~ Well, like I said in my other story.. it's been a year or two since I've made and more stories so I'm still getting warmed up to it. I'm pretty sure I'll improve as the chapters continue~ Also... I'm a PrussiaxHungary AND a AustriaxHungary fan... I don't know what pair I prefer.. So I will type stories about Hungary-chan and Austria-san, as well as Prussia-kun and Hungary-chan~ Anyways... R&R~! Pwease...? -insert puppy eyes here-**

**P.S. The word(s) with the star thingy (*) have the english translations at the end of the chapter~! :D**

**~Aamina-Chan**

* * *

><p>Hungary creeped closer to her target, she was still unnoticed. Her many years of hunting have helped her learn how to stay silent. Closer she crept. Closer. Closer. Now! She launched herself forward, wrapping her arms around her target's neck. Mission success.<p>

"Gotcha again, Prussia~" she smirked, her emerald eyes shining with triumph. "Oof! Yeah, I guess you did." the albino replied. He turned his head slightly to look at the girl who had glomped him from behind and forced himself _not_ to blush. "Oi, Hungary. Can you get off me now?"

Hungary pouted. Even when Prussia came to Austria's house to sneak Hungary away to go hunting, she acted childish.

"I guess." she said, letting him go. Prussia and Hungary have been together now for almost two years. Most of the time, Prussia would sneak Hungary away from Austria's home so they could hunt together. Hungary had her own little uniform she would wear when they went, now Hungary was wearing the uniform she kept hidden from Austria. The uniform consisted of camoflauge jeans and longsleeve shirt, she also had a belt that held her hunting gun, a knife she used to protect herself, and strangely.. a frying pan. Prussia would always laugh about it and give her a comment like 'What the hell are you gonna use that for? Threatening to cook for people?' Usually, Hungary would demenstrate what power a frying pan had by hitting him once or twice in the back of his head with it.

"I better get back to Austria's before he notices I'm gone." Hungary told Prussia.

"Isn't he asleep?"

"Yeah.. but he expects me to wake up early and I won't if I stay out this late."

"Oh. Well that's unawesome." Prussia said.

Hungary laughed. "Is 'unawesome' even a word, Gilbert?"

He shrugged. "Is now."

Gilbird, who was sitting on Prussia's head chipped his agreement.

"Well, let's take you back to that freakin' pianist's house." Prussia told her.

* * *

><p>Hungary woke up to find that she woke up later than she usually did. She prayed that Austria was asleep. Lately, Austria has been sleeping in late, for him that is.<p>

Hungary quickly changed into her green maid uniform and rushed down the stairs to start breakfast. She was panicking to get everything ready before Austria awoke.

What was it Austria always wanted for breakfast again? Oh yeah, eggs, bacon, and toast. Where was the bread, again? Oh yeah, in the cabnet. Now the bacon? Oh, the fridge. Duh.

"Hungary?" a voice called. Hungary cursed under her breath and turned around to face Austria. "Good morning, Austria-san~" she greeted. Austria nodded in reply. He looked at her quizically.

"Oh! I..ah. I woke up later than usual this morning." she started, "I couldn't sleep very well last night."

"Yeah. Same here.." Austria said, but he didn't look convinced. "Don't worry about breakfast, I'll make it today."

Hungary blinked. She was somewhat surprised that he offered to cook. He never did. It was always her, another maid, or servant. "A-are you sure, Austria-san?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Austria smiled.

Hungary blinked once more. He was serious. "I-ah- okay.."

Austria hasn't really been himself lately, and Hungary was starting to worry. He seemed.. distant. They didn't talk much anymore, not since Prussia confessed his love to her. But one thing that never changed was her love for hearing Austria play the piano. She felt happy when he played.

Hungary stepped out of the kitchen to let Austria in. Her train of thought now lost. "What would you like me to do then, Austria-san?" she asked.

"No need to act formal, Hungary. We're friends, remember?"

Hungary nodded. She would never forget her and Austria's friendship, after all, he was the one who took her in all those years ago..

**~Flashback~**

_The harsh, cold wind slapped her cheeks. She didn't know where she was, who she was. All she knew was that her family was gone. Every one she loved. Every one she cared for.. But she had to keep fighting she wasn't going to give up hope. Hungary began to grow tired. It was late and she didn't sleep, in at least, two days. Suddenly, she collapsed in the snow. Shivering, she felt sleep begin to overcome her. No. If she fell asleep here, she would die. She needed to find shelter and food to restore her strength. No matter what it took, she was going to kill the Ottoman Empire. He took her home, her family, her friends, and he wasn't about to take her life. She lay there, shivering in the snow, struggling to keep consciousness, but soon, blackness overcame her. _

_Hungary woke to find herself wrapped in a blanket, in a bed, in strange surroundings. "Oh, so you're awake." a voice said. Hungary turned her head to see a boy, who couldn't be more than a year older than her. "Who the hell are you?" Hungary demanded._

_"I just saved your life and you talk to me in that manner?" _

_Hungary didn't know how to reply to that. _

_"Anywho.. I am Austria."_

_"I suppose I should thank you for saving me.." Hungary said. "but I don't know if I can trust you.."_

_The man known as 'Austria' chuckled lightly. "I don't blame you for being cautious. I admire that."_

_Hungary slowly moved her hand that was under the blanket to her pocket and clenched the handle to her knife. If he tried anything, she wasn't afraid to attack him back. _

_"You must be Hungary. The country who was being attacked be Ottoman Empire. I've heard about you and I admire your courage and strength." Austria told her._

_In one quick motion Hungary jumped up and pointed her knife at his throat. "How do you know that?"_

_Austria's eyes widened, then he blinked and recollected himself. "Many people have heard of you, Hungary-chan. Please calm down."_

_Hungary felt the tears threatening to fall. "How can I calm down when I just lost everything? It's a miracle I'm still alive! He took my friends..my family..everything.." The arm that was holding the knife fell to her side and she sat down on the bed. The overdue tears began to fall. Hungary stared at her dagger that was now lying on her lap. _

_"I swear.. I'll kill him.. I _will_ get revenge." she continued to cry. _

_"Hungary-chan.. I hope you will consider me as one of your friends.. If you like, you can stay here with me. I'll be obliged to help you." Austria offered. _

_Ever since then, Hungary served Austria as another one of his maids. Only, she was the most loyal to him out of all the other maids. _

**~End of Flashback~**

"Hungary, what would you like for breakfast?" Austria asked her, interrupting her thoughts again.

"Hnn? Oh..um.. I can cook for myself, Austria-san. Thank you though."

"I'll cook for you, no need to worry. I feel like cooking today."

"I- uh.. okay. I guess I'll just have pancakes." Hungary smiled. "*Köszönöm, Austria."

Austria nodded his response.

* * *

><p>Austria sighed and sat down in front of his piano. The house felt empty without Hungary there. Prussia had came over and took Hungary somewhere. That didn't make Austria very happy, but he didn't let anyone know. He missed Hungary, she seemed far away. He knew she was sneaking out at night to go hunting with that jerk, Prussia. He knew he had feelings for Hungary, and he hated that he did. She was beatiful, funny, charming, daring, and everything he could ever wish for, but she loved Prussia, not him. If there was something he could do to win her heart, he would do it. But what could he do? Austria sighed irritably once more then began to play.<p>

His long fingers flew across the keys. It seemed almost impossible to keep up with them. He played, and played, trying to release his anger through music. He usually expressed emotion with his beloved piano.

One of his maids watched and listened to him play while she was sweeping. Austria personally enjoyed having someone near him, listening to him, as he played the piano, but the one person he ejoyed having near the most was Hungary. There was many times he thought about telling her his feelings, but he didn't. There was one time he almost did, but was interrupted by Prussia barging through the door and taking Hungary on another date.

Prussia. Ugg. He was an interesting fellow, but sometimes Austria couldn't stand him. He didn't want to admit he was jealous of him, even though he knew he was. Austria finished the song he was playing and slumped in his seat. The maid that was watching him was obviously shocked. Austria, out of all people, didn't seem like one to _slump_ in his seat. Something was definatly wrong.

"U-um.. Mister Austria..would you like me to bring you some tea?" offered the shocked maid.

Austria looked at her and smiled sadly. "Tea would be nice, *Danke."

The maid nodded and left to get the tea. '_I hope he's okay..'_ she thought before entering the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>So..how was it o3o? This was kind of fun to write~ I look forward to updating it.. Please R&amp;R and tell me what you think! :3<strong>

**P.S. The other story I'm writing ( The one that's PrussiaxOC ) isn't forgotten! I will try to update soon!**

**Köszönöm - Hungarian for "Thank you"**

**Danke - German for "Thank You"**** (and yes, Austrians DO speak German for those of you who don't or didn't know) **

**~Aamina-Chan**


End file.
